Looking for One Hot Batman Cosplayer
by caspie
Summary: Charlie takes Dean to his first con and a mysterious Batman the first night catches his eye. He doesn't get to talk to him, but when Darth Vader shows up to play in the trial Warhammer games, Dean makes contact and finds out that it's the same man in both outfits. Never has Dean been so thankful for a man in costume before.


When Charlie called Dean to ask if he wanted to hit up a convention, he was a bit leery at first. It was a precious weekend and spending it with a bunch geeks wasn't necessarily his gig, but then Charlie pointed out that some of the other LARPers would be there and the costumes were boss, especially some hot chicks. Her immediate acknowledgement of a great Vader being almost impossible to avoid, Dean was on board. So he'd immediately popped online to sign up for a Star Wars RPG (he had no idea what he'd be doing, but c'mon, STAR WARS) and, on Charlie's recommendation, something called Warhammer, it really wasn't a big deal, just some games.

The sound of the batcave opening notified Dean that Charlie had finally arrived for the trip to the convention center. He had packed a duffle full of the necessities, some extra plaid button downs, some jeans, socks, underwear, some dice (a gift from Sam laughing his ass off after Dean told him he was going to the con), and a deck of cards (poker is gaming too, right?).

"Hey, Dean, ready to go? I think our DM of the Rings panel is at 8 tonight, can't miss that!"

"Heh, course not, just zipping the bag and we're off. I hope you're ready to rock some Metallica on the way there. And, don't ever tell Sam or anyone else that I enjoyed that ridiculous DM of the Rings thing you sent me. I've never even PLAYED D&D."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head like his hiding it was ridiculous. She knew how often he popped in a geek reference and that there was no shame there.

"Whatever dude, just claim it's because it's related to something called 'Chainmail Bikini' and who could complain? OH! That reminds me, I heard there's gonna be some pick up games of Red Dragon Inn tonight and that is a game we've gotta get in on! I bet we can bring some booze and get it into a real drinking game."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that and smiled lopsidedly. "A good drink is always a yes. Now let's get going."  
_

The drive had been uneventful and their arrival in the early afternoon at the convention center was a surprise for Dean. It seemed pretty normal at first, they parked in the garage and started climbing out of the Impala. It got weird when they hit the elevator and a Ring Wraith walked in with a child-sized Frodo and Samwise. The next couple looked pretty normal, except the conspicuous pointy ears and Star Fleet badges.

By the time Charlie and Dean had finished checking in, Dean was pretty sure he'd seen the entire clone army, a few jedi, most of the fellowship, some trekkies, and a ton of other people he hadn't had time to identify, as well as all the normally clothed people. He was pretty sure he was staying in a room next to Gandalf and Aragorn, who appeared to be _together_ and on the other side, Charlie was trying to pick up this cute girl dressed up like she was from WoW. This was going to be an interesting weekend and he still hadn't even seen the promised Vader.  
_

Dean was anxious to get out and see what cons were all about after Charlie's stories during the drive here, but before he could leave she grabbed him by the arm.

"You can't go out just looking like that! The badge isn't enough, so I got you something…"

She stretched out a little bag from some no-name comics store. As Dean opened it up, he saw a dark grey t-shirt. But when he pulled it out, the front was a great big Batman logo.

"Welcome to geekdom, Dean."

He wrapped her into a hug and then started stripping his shirts off to change.

"Dude, lady still here and not one wanting to catch this show. You're not my type, Dean."

"Then just don't look! I gotta get the new shirt on before I head out, right? "

Once the shirt was on, Dean threw his lanyard and badge back on and only one plaid shirt before attempting to leave.

"Dean… tags?"

He had the decency to blush a little bit, when he looked down and saw the size sticker still on the tight t-shirt and then when he rubbed the back of his neck he laughed when he found the itchy paper tag. After removing them, he spun around for inspection. "Better, oh great master?"

"Yep, you are ready to go, young padawan."

They laughed and went out to pop Dean's con cherry, one of the few he had left.  
_

The duo made their way through artist alley and the marketplace. They walked past the panel rooms, even peeked their heads in for a couple minutes at a panel on gaming development. Before the DM of the Rings panel, they met up for dinner with some of their LARPing buddies, just some quick, but delicious, local burgers. Charlie and the guys chatted about how they were actually wearing their costumes tomorrow, something Dean had opted out of because it seemed to geeky for him. And as they chatted, Dean looked out the window to see the most flawless Batman he'd ever seen walking by.

The body was muscular, but rather slim. He looked like a runner and the actual proportions looked more like Batman Beyond (shhh, he never watched that crappy cartoon ever, EVER). The outfit was like a catsuit, tight in all the right places. His utility belt was slung across his hip and Dean swore it made the walk look like a runway, the way it showed off his swaying hips. Even the mask was good. It was sleek, but well worked. Damn, the guy even pulled off the cape the outfit required. He hadn't appreciated too many men over the course of his life, but recent events, this included, were starting to make him rethink that path. This was one fine-ass Batman, with a particularly fine ass.

Charlie's hand waved inches from Dean's eyes as he followed the Batman's path and he had to turn back to the table and conversation.

"Dude, you listening? Drinks with some Red Dragon Inn and then after party in our room? That okay?"

"Oh, yeah, whatever. You said to not plan on sleeping, so definitely. But! Someone better bring some damn good drinks if we're hosting."

He smiled at the group before turning back to try and find his Batman, but the guy was already gone and Charlie was ready to take Dean off to his first convention panel ever.


End file.
